Laura Delaney
Laura came on the ship at one of the docking stations, carrying a large book chained to her wrist.The first she met Felix, a kind half-elf who showed her the ship. Slowly meeting other members of the crew Laura quickly started feeling at ease on the ship, and one fateful night Laura fell asleep on the ship's deck. The next morning when she awoke, the ship had set sail with Laura still on board. With everyone having a job on the Ship, Laura was tasked to figure out the secrets of the book she'd obtained not too long ago. After a few months, Laura managed to climb her way up the Captain's advisor, effectively being the youngest, high ranking officer on the ship. A few months later, just on Laura's 15th birthday, the girl changed. Fumaii and Lowell, along with his sister, agreed Laura was one of the chosen few to be turned into a Nehiriun. This took some toll on the girl, and to get used to her new-found abilities she went off of the ship for about a year. Now, finally back, she is determined to get her old position back. Talents and Skills * Smart, but also Naive. Laura is good in remembering small details, but is also prone to believing people easily. * Musical, Laura loves to sing, and carries a whistle with her as well. * A nose for trouble! Laura loved to get herself involved in all kind of problems, but fortunatly has some skill in sneaking and staying unnoticed. * Languages, taught in her youth and quick in picking them up. * Telekinecy. Laura is in the process of learning how to use this. Weapons * A simple dagger, for self-defence and utility purposes. * A set of throwing knives, strapped to her arm Combat Skills and Abilities Laura prefers to stay out of combat if possible, but if forced into will preferably use her book as a shield, her dagger as a last defense and her throwing knives combined with her Telekinetic powers to get out of combat as soon as possible. Education and Intelligence Background Laura grew up in a wealthy family, but the life was not laid out for her. From the moment she was born Laura desired adventure and exitement above things like knitting and cooking. Still she was taught how to do maths, how to read and speak in multiple languages and the basics of being 'noble'. The last were things she preferred to forget as quickly as possible, yet sometimes it did prove useful. How to hide and sneak around was self-taught by sneaking out of the house multiple times. Goals * Seing Cassandra and Joseph ( her grandparents ) once. * Training her Telekinetic abilities. * Finding a path to immortality. '''With a lot of the crew having a near immortal life span and so long to reach their goals, Laura has grown restless and scared of her own mortal life. She's grown curious and is looking for ways to extend her own mortal life span to higher levels. Personality Generally cheerful, Curious to the point of it being dangerous, witty, and at times very naive, Laura is a fun and quite social person to be around. The girl is quite able to make friends with people, or at least give off a friendly vibe to those around her. Weaknesses * '''loud noises make Laura jump. In her past something exploded hear her, and ever since loud noises make her run for the nearest corner or place to hide. * Horses, As a noble-born girl Laura had to take riding lessons, Yet at the first time she tried to get on the beast started trembling fo no aparent reason, threw her off and nearly trembled the girl. She's never gotten near once since. She's scared to admit this though, so instead will tell her her mother once had an accident and het parents forbade all horse-riding lessons. * Death. '''Being mortal, death and being confronted with it is something she does not like dealing with. * '''Using her abilities. '''While using her abilities makes her able to move things around her it forces her to concentrate on her abilities and not the area around her, limiting her hearing the vision around her depending on the intensity of her usage Beliefs Raised as a highborn, Laura was taught the history of the world. As a Caoul, this means Data and all it's children. While her parents were mainly focussed on '''Pecunia, Laura has more intrest in Data itself and all its aspects, as well as a secret adoration for both Thomericus '''and '''Ishateren. She wants to believe her fate isnt set, and that her future will still bring her something more then knitting and playing the nice lady. Appearance Laura has removed most of the accesories she had, just to be able to come across as a small town girl. The only thing she still carries with her is a small golden earring that was ment as a birthday present for Madelayne,it is usually covered by her hair which she's even cut a lot shorter to not to be recognized. She has long red hair, usually done up in a braid to easy movement. her skin's quite pale, and features some small freckles. Completed with green eyes, Laura her family heritage is quite clear. Also no known scars or other visible disturbances. Clothingwise she'll wear about anything comfortable she finds, though she prefers to wear pants and boots above skirts, as they remind her of her time back home where she was forced to wear pretty dresses and alike. wearing a shorter skirt or tunic is fine, as long as there is a pair of pants underneath them as well. Furthermore Laura carries a large, black book along with her, that she's obtained during her travels. The first time she dared opening the book was on board the Septimo with help of Felix, for the book was written in elven, a language that was still unfamiliar to her by then. Now Laura is slowly working on the book, and trying to reveal all it's secrets. Around her neck she now wears a small silver necklace with a heart-shaped diamond on it, a gift from Kala which she refuses to ever take off Relationships Parents Kimberley la Morana/Delaney : Laura's mother was originally from another country, but met Arthur on a trip abroad. Both parties being from noble blood, it was actually possible for the two to be married both for political reasons and love. it was a struggle though, for Kimberley even though Kimberley was a noble, she was of lower ranks. Still after some effort was made from her side of the family the agreement was made. it would be good to have land and contacts in a nearby country, to expand business. Kimberley was a frail woman though, and therefor a soon as they had settled she barely strayed off of the terrain, the furthest she went being the gardens. The only two times she has travelend being the time she met Arthur and moving towards him. Arthur Jacobus Delaney: One of the highest lords of the country, He was born as only son of the family and therefor always 'trained' to be the hair of the family. This ment governing the lands, the farmers and everything that came with it. He was just as you expect. kind to his own, and righteous to those who work for him.. most of the time. Laura has been adopted by Abel and Fumaii Baudouin, now effectively making Laura a Baudouin instead of a Delaney. Grand Parents Cassandra & Joseph la Morana : Kimberley's parents and Laura's grandparents. Laura has never met this part of the family, as they lived far away. Jillian & Andreas Delaney : Arthur's parents and Laura's grandparents, both deceased Siblings Madelayne Delaney : Laura's older deceased sister. While Laura was lucky enough to be born healthy, Madelayne was not. Madelayne could barely leave the house, let alone the premises. And while both daughters were born with adventure in their vanes, Laura was the only one capable of executing it. Often Madelayne would ask Laura to bring her stories from the outside world, actual stories, not the ones written and romanticized in books. Or she would ask for small artefacts. cups, plates, anything that was 'ordinairy'. Madelayne died at 17, unmarried and alone in her bed. Laura was the last one to know, for she only found out after she had gotten her sister a birthday present at her last 'raid'. XXXX Delaney ''': Unknown brother, Aged at around 2 by now. Laura left before the boy was born, and so she never got to know him. '''Friendships [http://septimo.wikia.com/wiki/Kala_Kamosh Kala Kamosh]' :' Laura's ex-boyfriend. They two have spend a few months together but after Laura had to leave the ship, their relationship was put to the test and did not make the cut. [[Sonja Planksdatter|'Sonja Planksdatter']]' :' The half-elven barmaid was one of the first to help Laura find herself at home on the ship and untill Laura obtained the position of Captain's advisor worked under Planke as assistant-barkeep, making and serving drinks to those of the crew who were thirsty and in need of (mainly alcoholic ) beverages. [[Sapphire the Gentle|'Sapphire the Gentle']]' :' The ship's guardian. While he scared her somewhat at first, the monk soon became a friend and some sort of a guardian to the teenager. Shin Karatsuri : 'Laura her mentor and trainer for close combat, assigned by Scorpia to train her fighting abilities. [[Abel Baudouin|'Abel Baudouin]]' :' Laura didn't really have the chance to meet the navigator for her first few months on the ship but as soon as the two did she took a liking to the man. He was kind to take care of her when she needed it and in his presence was able to find a same comfort as Felix had given her. Now, after spending quite some time off and on the ship, Abel has become Laura's adoptive Mother ( even though he's a guy ) [[Fumaii Baudouin|'Fumaii Baudouin']]' :' Even though the two did not have a smooth start Laura has developed a liking to the silent male, both for the reason of him being Abel's lover and the simple fact that even though Fumaii treats Abel quite rough, he does protect what he loves. Now, after spending quite some time off and on the ship, Fumaii has become Laura's adoptive Father Ex ship: [http://septimo.wikia.com/wiki/Felix_Ictavian Felix Ictavian]''': '''Second mate of the Septimo, and the first person to have welcomed the girl on the ship. Laura's grown quite fond of the male half-elf and even though he has left the ship for personal reasons will always have fond memories of the time she has spend with him. Background before the Septimo Laura, short for Lauretta ( which she hates with all of her heart ) is the secondborn daughter of the Delaney family. With her parents holding a lot of lands and titles, she was born rich, and to be brought up as a proper lady. At age 4 her parents started learning Laura some more languages of the human tongue, as well as skills like reading, writing, calculus but also musical skills such as singing, playing the piano, the flute and the harp. She was already adventurous at this age, this only fed by stories from her sister Madelayne who had already read a lot more. Every evening Laura would go up tot her sisters room and listen to stories of the world outside the gates, of towns and cities, of forests and plains and mountains, and she loved it all the more. At six, Laura had sneaked out of the house for the first time, and what she saw outside of their gates scared her. the people were dirty, smelly and hungry. most were not even friendly to her. It was still too clear the girl was a highborn, and most held no love for those living in the big houses. Laura was quickly dragged back inside, yet this did not keep her inside. After hearing Laura's story Madelayne made her a simple outfit, one that would make her seem as the daughter of a merchant instead of a highborn so she could still act somewhat high up, and it would not make her seem out of place. IT was not before long that she was out on the streets again and started exploring the world beyond the gates. Soon she became a familiar face in the nearby town, Here starting to use 'Laura' as a name instead of 'Lauretta'. She started taking coins from her parents, and hand them out to the children in town. the older she got, the more she loved the outside world. Slowly the tables started turning, and instead of Madelayne telling Laura stories from books, Laura started telling Madelayne stories form things that she had seen. She also started taking home small tokens for her sister such as books, cups, just small things that she traded. While her mother walked the garden and her father rules his farmers, Laura spend more and more time outside. Her best reason for returning home was Madelayne. At 11, Laura asked the local smith if he knew of a jewel crafter that could make her a single earring, as a present for her sister. After some redirections she found someone willing to take her comission. It was to be a small golden knob, with an 'M' engraved in the side. it would barely be visible, but yet she was keen on that detail. Yet when the comission was done and Laura had taken the ring home to present to her older sister, she found Madelayne's bedroom being cleared. Madelayne herself was nowhere to be found, as when she asked the servants they told her Madelayne had passed away in the morning, and that the room would have to be cleared for the child to come, for her parents had finally been graced with a thirth child. at hearing this, Laura turned around on her feet, ran to her room to pack the clothes that Madelayne had made for her and go back outside. In town she found passage, someone willing to take her further away then she'd ever been. Now that the one thing she cared about at home had passed away, she had nothing left to stay home for. At 13 Laura had to find shelter from an uncomming storm and found shelter by a small castle, having no idea that certain castle would throw her life upside down. It seemed like the girl was not the only one to look for shelter from the rain, as this was where Laura met Lilly, a female elven mage. Lilly was still young for an elf, but very talented in elemental magic. She even carried with her a large black book, shackled around her wrist. Something was wrong with the castle though. when Lilly and Laura wanted to go inside for shelter they found the guards brutally slaughtered, the blood still fresh. soon the two fell prey to a necromancer as well, and it was hours later thay Laura woke up in the former throne room where she was confronted by someone named Cori. the boy was not much older then she was yet turned out to be the necromancer that had wrecked the life of everyone in the castle. For some reason though he had left both her and Lilly alive, to play with he said. They spoke a bit, and it soon became clear the boy was mentally not healthy. Lilly challenged the boy to a fair fight, released the book from her wrist and chained it to Laura's with the warning to keep it safe, and only to open it if Lilly had lost the fight and had lost her life in the process. Lilly lost, and somehow Laura had managed to leave the castle alive, carrying with her a book shackled to her wrist that she had no way of removing. Category:Septimo Category:Characters